My Everything
by HeiLong
Summary: Nothing can keep them apart. Nothing. They are two in one. They are soulmates, and their bond is the strongest bond there is. NaruHina. Written for Valentine's day. Constructive criticism accepted and appreciated, flames laughed at. [oneshot]


(I don't own nothing. "You're My Everything" belongs to Santa Esmeralda.)

This is for Valentine's Day. A bit rushed, but will be revised in the future, don't worry.

The inspiration came to me weeks ago. I was listening to this song in my iPod during class. It was then that I decided to write and weave a tale of such melancholy that- aah, forget it. Just read it.

* * *

**You're my everything   
The sun that shines above you makes the blue birds sing  
The stars that twinkle way up in the sky  
Tell me I'm in love**

**When I kiss your lips  
I feel the rolling thunder to my finger tips  
And all the while my head is in a spin  
Deep within I'm in love**

**You're my everything **

**And nothing really matters but the love you bring  
You're my everything  
To see you in the morning with those big brown eyes  
You're my everything   
Forever and a day  
I need you close to me **

Naruto buried his nose in his girlfriend's silky hair and inhaled her vanilla scent. His stomach filled with butterflies as his arm snaked around her waist and pulled her closer. His lips showered kisses on her jaw line, eliciting moans from her. She turned and planted a deep kiss on his lips. Still holding the lip lock, she pushed him down on the grass and tore open his shirt.

Naruto smiled at his girlfriend. "I love you, Hinata." Her gray hoodie covered his face. Her voice was unusually thick and sultry.

"Show me, then."

* * *

"Naruto…" Hinata murmured, lying across his chest.

"Mm?" Their eyes were still closed.

"Do you still remember that day?"

"Yeah…of course I do, babe. We were both very tipsy during that party the old lady threw. We just walked up to each other and blurted out our feelings. It's pretty funny if we think back to it. It just happened so abruptly…"

"Well, we've managed to stay together for at least half a year now. Pretty good, I'll say."

"Pretty good? We're staying together for life!"

"Is that a proposal?"

Naruto took out a ring.

She screamed and threw her arms around him again.

* * *

Hyuuga Hiashi had always done his best to lead the clan and family. Really. He had even gone to the extent of putting down his own good-for-nothing daughter in the hopes of getting her to finally toughen up. When she lost for the umpteenth time against her sister in the fight for the seat as heiress, he chose not to banish her. This time however, she had crossed the line. A few of his trusted advisers told him of the relationship between Hinata and that demon brat.

Just what the hell was that girl thinking? She, a member of the influential and powerful Hyuuga, dares affiliate and consort herself with that trash? Unthinkable! She will not taint the Hyuuga name any further. He will put a stop to this, even if it means eliminating her.

* * *

Hinata walked into the dining room only to find all eyes staring at her. In the center, and the fiercest, was the gaze of her own father. He looked like he was about to explode, and explode he did.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL WENCH! ON YOUR KNEES, NOW!" Hiashi roared.

Hinata gave him a puzzled look. What was it this time? As she neared him, Hiashi slapped her across the face. She crumpled to the floor, her face numb with pain. Her father towered over her, face dark with anger.

"You are the weakest link of the clan. You are a disgrace! I was merciful enough to keep you in this clan, but you, you unfilial whore, had to disgrace us further by associating yourself with that fox demon!" He made a signal, and two Hyuuga members grabbed her by the arms and dragged her to a room after the clan patriarch.

Inside, Hiashi prepared some seals. Oh, no…

Not the cursed seal.

He looked at her. "Your rash actions have left me with no choice. You must be kept in check, and this will do the job-"

He was stopped cold when Hanabi snuck up unnoticed and paralyzed Hiashi. Everyone stood frozen, shocked at the blatant act of defiance. Hanabi ran and grabbed Hinata. "Come one, let's go!"

* * *

Tsunade smiled at Naruto, despite the fact that he was consuming half of her best sake. Hey, she was the one who offered him the sake in the first place.

"So you finally asked her, huh?" Tsunade was elated for Naruto. Naruto nodded and smiled. "And she said yes?"

"Of course!"

Jiraya clapped his shoulder from behind. "Congratulations, then!"

All three pairs of eyes went to the door when it was rudely kicked open. It was Hanabi and a crying Hinata. Naruto was the first to run to her.

"Hinata, what's wrong?"

Hanabi replied, "Our father found out about you two. He was furious and tried to put a cursed seal on her. I stopped him and we escaped."

"WHAT?" Tsunade yelled. She was furious. This was getting out of hand! The Hyuugas have to be dealt with. "Shizune," she talked into the intercom, "do not let any of the Hyuugas enter."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," came the tinny reply.

She turned to the couple. "We have to get you out of here."

* * *

_Dear Naruto,_

_How are you doing? I hope you're enjoying life there in Snow Country. How's Hinata? How far along is she? Please give my regards to her and the baby._

_The Hyuugas were furious about your escape. They will stop at nothing to get to you, so please be careful. Hanabi is fine, don't worry. She is currently in hiding._

_Naruto, please promise me that you'll be safe. I worry about you and Hinata everyday. Hiashi is up to something; he's not the type to give up easily. I'll be waiting for your reply. Jiraya says hi too, by the way._

_Take care,_

_Tsunade_

Naruto put down the letter and looked at his sleeping wife beside him. Just how long will they have to be running? He'll have to be looking over his shoulder for the rest of his life. It will be hard, especially now that his wife was expecting. Was this whole thing worth it?

Hinata's body pressed into his side, mumbling his name. He embraced her and snuggled close to her.

Yeah, it's worth it. He has no regrets.

**You're my everything  
You never have to worry, never fear  
For I am near when I hold you tight  
there's nothing that can harm you in the lonely night  
I'll come to you and keep you safe and warm  
Yes, so strong my love**

**

* * *

**

"Are they ready?" Hiashi icily asked his subordinate.

The Hyuuga bowed. "Yes, Hiashi-sama. They are in the next room."

He nodded and stepped into the room. It was filled with mercenaries of all shapes and sizes. There was an odd missing-nin every now and then. They glared at the Hyuuga, but he stood straight as a rod, maintaining his regal composure, refusing to be intimidated by these riff-raff.

"I have called you all here today for a simple assignment." He took out two pictures. "Find this couple. They are hiding up north. Bring me their heads, and you will be richly rewarded."

* * *

He dropped his load of firewood in shock. There were bandits attacking Hinata. She was holding up well enough, but not for long.

They will regret ever coming here.

Naruto rushed up from behind and killed two instantly with a hastily-formed Rasengan. He rushed to the group of mercenaries, forming two more Rasengans. He fought with all he had, firing off A-ranked jutsus of terrifying proportions at dizzying speeds and utilizing deadly chakra-reinforced taijustu strikes with chilling precision. In no time, the large group of mercenaries was taken care of, his chakra supply nearly empty.

However, Naruto never noticed Hiashi watching everything. He came up from behind him, seals completed. His palm, burning with chakra, slammed into Naruto's abdomen. "Gogyo Fuin (Five Elements Seal)!"

Naruto slumped to the ground, completely helpless.

Hiashi gloated triumphantly at the demon boy. This time, there will be no escape. "Pathetic. This was too easy. Let you use up your chakra, then lock up the fox. You are helpless, boy. This is quite a quagmire you're in, Naruto. Tell you what, since I am such a gracious man ("Fuck you," Naruto spat), I will give you a choice. The first choice will be that you go free. We will no longer chase after you. You can start a new life elsewhere with no ties to the Leaf whatsoever. Of course, Hinata comes with us. There's no way I can let my daughter be with the likes of you. The second choice will be death. I kill Hinata, along with you…so what will it be?"

"If Hinata goes with you, then her life will be a living hell. You didn't even mention our baby in your little deal." Hiashi gave him a vicious kick to the midsection.

Hinata ran to tend to her lover. "Naruto!"

Hiashi kicked her away, yelling "Stay out of this! If it's death that you want, then I will give it to you!" Naruto stood between him and his daughter.

"What about your offer? I haven't made the decision yet! You can't kill her!"

The Hyuuga's face hardened. "I changed my mind. You're free to go. She dies, as well as the unborn child."

Naruto knelt beside Hinata. "I'm not leaving her."

"Very well, then. I will get to kill two birds with one stone." Hiashi nodded to his two bodyguards. "Do it."

_Her own father was going to order her death... _

Tears escaped her eyes, but Naruto tightened his embrace on her and kissed her forehead, rocking her gently.

"Don't worry, Hinata-chan. I'm here…I'm here. I love you."

They hardly felt the flames licking up their bodies.

**  
You're my everything  
I live upon the land and see the sky above  
I'll swim within oceans sweet and warm  
There's no storm my love**

**

* * *

**

Yes, like I said, this is for Valentine's Day. Go ahead, hate me. See if I care.

Yes, my other fics are still in the works, don't worry. My muse blasted me off my seat with a 16-gauge and picked me off the floor by my neck. She hissed, "I will not let go until you put down the story that I gave you, in paper." I tried ignoring her, but she tightened her grip this afternoon, and so that's how it got here.

This fic is unbeta-ed.


End file.
